True Love
by Sundiel260
Summary: She light, he was darkness. She was loved by all, and he was hated by anyone who saw him, except for her. She loved him, and he loved her. They meant everything to each other. But after one night of expressing their love to each other, can this one small but important thing bring them closer or will they fall apart in tears and uncertainty?
1. Discovery

Everything about her was perfect. The way her feathers were neatly preened, how neat and tidy she kept herself and her home, and the politeness and friendliness she gave to everyone, even to her counterpart, Darkrai. She was willing to give him a chance when no one would give him the time of day. They couldn't understand what she saw in him, and that gave way to a different side of Darkrai she never knew about.

She had never knew how kind and gentle he was, or how artistic he could be, and how haunting but beautiful his voice could be whenever he sang. Yes, she had seen, felt, comfort, and even loved him for being the real him, and in turn, he deeply loved her back. So deep, in fact, both had shown multiple times through small gifts to one night of pure bliss. There was no mystery of how they both felt towards each other. How he had broken her innocence that night and filled her with love, and how she had gasped and moaned for him to go deeper or faster till both had felt the other reach their climax and ended with them screaming out each other's name.

She would never forget that night. Total bliss, the way she felt his membrane enter her, taking away her innocence in one thrust, a moment of pain had followed before being overtaken by bliss as her body rocked with his membrane, keeping in rhythm as they went faster and faster against each other. And when she felt that she had reached her peak, she felt it. His love entering her, making a home inside of her, shushing around till it filled and creped out of her membrane onto the ground beneath them as she felt her own peak release on his membrane and down on the floor.

Both were exhausted and tired. She barely felt him pulling out of her. The rest of the night they had slept away in her cave and half way through the morning in each other's embrace before they awoke, still feeling last night's action as they got up and cleaned themselves. They won't say anything to any other fellow legendary, but the look they shared with each other, a look that only loved ones or close friends could figure out, and they both knew that no matter what, they were mates now, and no one would tell them otherwise.

That night was over a month ago.

A whole month when she started to suspect something off. A whole week she experienced morning sickness, abdomen pains, and just yesterday she had really weird cravings. She hadn't thought about it much, but now after her pains and emptying her stomach of food onto the floor, she began to question her wellbeing and late for a meeting. She thankful that Darkrai had notice her behavior yet, but she knew he would figure out one way or another.

* * *

He was worried. He didn't show it to the others around him, but he was worried. The meeting had begun 30 minutes ago and yet Cresselia, his mate and love of his whole life who had seen the real him and not monster, was nowhere to be seen in the room. He was pretty sure that a few others had noticed her absence as well. He could feel a few glares at him right now.

He wanted to glare back, but he didn't want to get in a fight and instead tried to pay attention to the meeting. He only listened with half interest as his thoughts drifted back to his love, wondering if he should leave now and go look for her.

"Arceus, if I may but in, but I think there is a murderer here among us." All head turned at the sound of Latios voice. He could see that the eon dragon was glaring at him with complete anger. "And what makes you think that there is Latios?" Arceus asked. "Cresselia is missing." Latios answered, letting those who hadn't noticed the lunar swans lack of appearance be known. Immediately, all eyes were on him, expecting him to crumble instantly and confess. That wasn't until Arceus sigh that everyone turned their gaze away from him.

"Latios, why on earth would you think Cresselia is dead just because she isn't here? She's fine. I can still feel her life signature, and she is nowhere near death or physical harm." Latios seemed he wanted to press the matter on, but the glare Arceus sent him shut him up. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes, now about the-" He tuned out again, a little less worried now. He could still feel some glares still on him, but he didn't care. Cresselia was safe, but he would try and find her to make sure she was alright.

* * *

She was not alright. She breathed slowly but heavily, trying to slow her heart rate down as she took in the sudden shock. She would be lying if she said that everything was fine with her, but that wasn't the cases.

A few minutes back, she did a soul check on herself, figuring the best way of notifying the problem was to do it fast and simple. She figured that she only caught a bug or simply at something her stomach didn't agree to, but the problem wasn't her stomach. The problem was coming from the lower part of her stomach, something close to but not close enough to be there, almost like it was right next to it.

But it didn't feel like it was a virus. And when she use a bit of her power to sense it better, her heart missed a couple of beats. Her soul instantly felt a deep contention, feeling of part of it similar to her own soul signature and the other part a little foreign but familiar. Almost close to someone she knew all too well. Her levitation gave out and she fell to the ground of her cave.

"Oh…oh my…I'm not sick…I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant."


	2. Telling Darkrai

She checked and rechecked, but her fears were true. She was indeed pregnant. She floated back and forth in her cave, having regained her ability to fly after the shock was over, thinking over the predicament she was in. "Pregnant. I can't believe I'm pregnant." It was hard for her to imagine that there was a child growing inside of her. Both hers and Darkrai's. She stopped in mid flight when a sudden thought accord to her.

"What will Darkrai think of this?" She knew Darkrai pretty well enough to know of his reactions. Surprised, usually jumps a bit or freezes on the spot and stares. Spooked, often he keeps a distance between himself and the object or Pokemon for a month before either getting back at that Pokemon and possibly destroy that object. But flat out scarred…

She shivered at the thought. Her Darkrai wasn't the easiest to take in fear. Cresselia then thought of the child. How would Darkrai handle the news? Would he get angry and attack her? Would he leave the moment he found out? Would he suggest that she get an abortion? All these thoughts buzzed in her mind, leading to a worse and worse situation.

"Ooooohhhh…" All those thoughts spinning in her head was making her queasy. Lowering herself to the ground, it provided some comfort as the coolness seemed to settle her aching stomach. "…_sigh_, something tells me this is going to be a very, very long pregnancy."

* * *

Darkrai wasn't the only one who had wanted to leave once the meeting was over to go find his love. A few times he had been stopped by other legendries, hammered by question after question on Cresselia's whereabouts and well-being. The only answer's they got though was, I don't know, no I didn't harm her in any way, didn't you hear what Arceus said? I don't know where she is.

The questioning didn't stop until Giratina stepped on to the room. Everything was eerily quiet, no one move a muscle as he walked by. He only stopped briefly to give Darkrai a slight nod before continuing towards Arceus's chambers. Once he was through the doors, everyone started to move again, this time leaving Darkrai alone.

He wasn't able to get a sigh of relief when he felt something tap his shoulder. He groaned inwardly as he turned around. He was slightly startled to find no one there till he looked down. There, standing before him was Meloetta, slightly starring back up at him.

It was a bit surprising for Meloetta to actually be standing in front of Darkrai. She was considered to be a very shy Pokemon and preferred to shy away from others at any chance. But she was one of Cresselia's friends, one that hadn't left after he and Cresselia had started to hang out. A few times she had come with Cresselia and hung out with them, but she often shied away before they even had a proper talk. It was even more surprising that she started the conversation.

"S-s-so…um…h-h-how are you d-doing?" "…um, fine. Just fine. I was going to go find Cresselia and see how she's doing and make sure if everything's alright." "O-oh, well, t-that's good…r-r-right?" Darkrai couldn't help himself from smiling his eyes could offer and nod at the young girl.

She gave a small smile back. "I-if you f-find her, tell h-h-her I said h-hi." He nodded, watching her leave before turning towards the doors that lead outside. Without thinking twice, he headed to the only place where he would check first. Full Moon Island.

* * *

After cleaning up the last bit of digested food form the floor, Cresselia retreated outside of her cave to the fully lush world that belonged to her home. Over the time she had thought of the child and her mate. She kept thinking of Darkrai's reaction towards this. She sighed, finding it both difficult and hard to comprehend.

"Oh, pregnant. Why did I have to become pregnant? I never wanted a child." A sudden thought accord to her. The child never asked to be conceived, it never asked to be alive and growing, and it never could ask for its parents not to have love that created it inside her. It was totally innocent, unaware of the world outside and its occupants. It was completely innocent of what it was doing.

"…I can't blame it." She sighed. "It's my responsibility and my mistake that I'm pregnant not the baby. I should've thought about the consequences." She sighed again, unaware of a certain pitch black Pokemon approaching her island. A mother. She was going to be a mother. She smiled at the thought. Both her and D-.

Oh, she had forgotten. She still had to tell-. "Cresselia?" She froze. "Darkrai." She turned fully around, smiling, both happy and a bit frightened to find her counterpart floating there. "How long have you've been there?" Her heart fluttered at the light sound of his small laugh. "I just got here. I came to check up on you. You hadn't arrived at the meeting today, and everyone was worried, including me." Her smile turned into a frown. "I'm sorry. Something…important came up and I wasn't feeling to well this morning." She felt guilty for not telling him the important discovery, but she wanted to slowly ease the message to him to prevent shock.

She nearly flinched when he came up to her and placed the back of his clawed hand on her forehead, a little underneath the jewel. "I hope you're not coming down something." He said, placing his other hand to his forehead. "Otherwise we'll miss the fireworks show tonight." She blushed a little, finding Darkrai's loyalty to her quiet touching. "You could always go without me, I wouldn't mind." Darkrai shook his head, taking his hands off their forehead. "I would."

A smile crept on to her face. Her Darkrai was always considerate of her well-being, and never ever thought twice about it. Before either legendary knew what was to happen, Cresselia embraced her mate, placing her lips to where his mouth should be and held him dearly. She didn't have to wait for Darkrai to kiss her back or feel him wrap his arms around her.

The moment was total bliss for her, nothing could-

Her body was relaxed and opened her soul signature to him.

His was opened too.

He was checking her body for any problems.

He found the other soul signature in her abdomen.

The other half of the signature connected with his soul and to hers.

…Darkrai found out.

Immediately, Cresselia got out of their embrace, backing up a bit as she watched Darkrai's expression. His eyes were wide with shock as he watched her, not leaving her eye sight as she continued to back up. "…C-Cresselia." She could note the sound of surprise in his voice. "…A…are you…are you pregnant?"

* * *

He watched her, unbelieving what had felt, what he still felt what his soul had found. Cresselia, his mate, love, and counterpart, was pregnant with his child. His child. No one else's. He watched as she back up till she was stopped by the tree behind her. There was a long silent pause as they kept starring at each other, unknowing what to say now.

It was Cresselia that broke the silence. "I-I-I-I don't know what you're thinking, a-a-a-and I don't want to know. I-I-I-I know this is shocking, b-but hear me out. I…I want to keep it." He said nothing. The shock on his non-face was slowly disappearing. "I-I-I don't want to, to be, a-a mother right away, but, I-I want this child. I-it's not its fault that it's growing in me. I-I-I can't just control it."

His face went back to the emotionless look he always had on around everyone, always. Soundless, he started floating towards her as she kept talking. "J-J-J-Just please! Don't be mad at me!" He kept floating towards her, keeping her pinned to the tree. "…please." Tears were forming in her eyes, threatening to fall.

He stopped in front of her, still having that impassive face.

"…please." Her voice wasn't above a whisper when his hands started to reach for her. He watched her close her eyes, seeing the tears creeping out of her eyes. "…Cresselia." His voice was shockingly soft and slow, carrying no malice or hate in it. "…I'm not angry." His hand cupped the sides of her head. Her eyes slowly opened, looking at him as a tear made its way down her cheek. Darkrai brushed it away with his thumb, his eyes showing kindness and love that he always had towards her. "I am shocked." Her eyes were completely lock with his, unable to turn away. "But I love this news."

That all she needed to hear from him. Wordlessly, she pounced on him, giving him the deepest kiss she could muster as her tiny paws wrapped themselves around his tiny waist. He was surprised for a moment before returning the embrace. A few steady minutes went by before they ended their embrace.

She kept hugging him, finding his growth a bit comfortable to lay her head on. Gently, Darkrai rubbed her back lovingly, keeping it slow and soft. "So…how long have you know?" He asked, a little bit curious to know the answer. "Just this morning. It was after I had a morning sickness." He cringed a bit, feeling guilty for not comforting her in her time of need.

"Oh! Before I forget, Meloetta say's hi." She looked at him in shock. "She talked to you?" "And she was the one who started the conversation." Her smile seemed to get bigger by the moment. "That's Great! She must be coming out of her shyness. Oh I can't wait to talk to her without her stammering. Did she say a whole lot to you?" He shook his head. "No, she just asked how I was doing." "Ah."

She looked up at the sky, seeing the hues of sunset coloring the sky. "Oh, we better get going! It's almost time for the fireworks!" She let go of their hug, but Darkrai grabbed one of her paws. "Cresselia, wait." She stopped and looked at him, seeing the concern in his eyes. "Are you sure you can go? You said you had morning sickness this morning." She looked at him, and then smiled that same smile she gave to everyone. "I'm sure I'll be fine. I have you don't I?"

If his skin wasn't so dark, she would have seen him blush. "…Of cores."

* * *

They got there before the sunset. The garden of the Hall of Origins was a perfect spot for legendries to watch without humans around.

Once they got there though, finding a spot together wasn't easy. A few legendries would wave Cresselia over, but she shook her head and pointed to Darkrai, signaling that she preferred to sit with Darkrai. Others would scoot closer together if Darkrai found a spot with enough room for both him and Cresselia.

They were just about to give up when Meloetta went up to them. "Um, L-L-L-L-Latias h-h-has a s-s-spot f-for you t-two." She motioned them to follow her. She led them near the edge of the garden. There siting on a hill was Latias, waving at them as they descended and landed next to her. "About time you both got here. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get this spot! Everyone was trying to claim it whenever I went to get us some snacks. I had to beat them in order to get it back!"

Cresselia smiled at her friend. "Thank you soooo much. We had a hard time trying to find a spot." Latias took a quick glance over at Darkrai, nodding her head when she saw the hurt look on his face. "I get it. No need to tell me twice." Cresselia nodded her head in thanks, giving her mate a light squeeze in his hand. He responded by tightening his grip a little, sending her a I'm okay look from his eyes.

30 minutes went by, the sky completely dark as star began to light the sky. Latias gave a low whistle. "Wow. Beautiful night we're having, right guys?" She got two yes's and a grunt. No mystery to whom made the grunt. "We got company coming." Cresselia informed.

True to her word, coming up the hill was Suicune, Shaymin, Celebi, Mew, Victini, and Keldeo. Each legendary took a spot on the hill, Suicune by Latias, Shaymin, Victini and Mew in front of Cresselia and Darkrai, Keldeo by Meloetta with Celebi on his back. "Sorry for coming unexpected." Suicune said, eying up to the red eon dragon. "But me, Celebi and Shaymin wanted a better view. Keldeo couldn't stand Terrakion's snoring. And Mew-" "I wanted to hang with you two!"

Mew smiled fondly up at the lunar duo. She always had a strange admiration for the duo. They both just nodded fondly. Mew just smiled back and turned back to the sky, humming something that no one could understand but her. Darkrai took the chance to wrap Cresselia in his left arm and pull her closer.

A minute pass before the fireworks show began, having every legendary that was awake aw at the spectacular display. Different color displays danced across the sky, as shapes of different Pokemon were displayed. About halfway through the show, Cresselia felt something pressing gently against her abdomen. Looking down, she saw Darkrai's right hand there, pressing gently, probably in hopes of feeling their still growing child.

She looked up at her mate, seeing him look at her with love and adoration. She smiled fondly. "Do you think we should tell them?" She asked in a whisper, eying at the legendries around them who were entranced by the show. "Later. Right now, I think the best option is to watch the show for now, and tell them when we're ready." He whispered back. Cresselia nodded, turning her head back to the show as the image of her and Darkrai lit up the sky.

She snuggled closer to Darkrai, feeling the dark type pull her closer. Yes, she thought to herself, tonight was a grand night.


	3. Looking back on memories

He was darkness, he knew for the beginning of his life after creation. He silent, a non-talkative Pokemon. Mostly because no one wanted to talk with him, or be around him either. They knew of his nightmares, and his appearance didn't really help.

Most of the legendries moved far from him, or shot him glances that seemed to say 'Stay away from me, you monster', or even tried to start fights with him. He never said it out loud or to anyone, but sometimes he wondered if Arceus made the right choice in creating him.

* * *

He was certain he was being followed. He could feel someone's eyes on him as he floated towards the halls doors, hoping to get to his island and heal. Thundurus thought it would have been fun to test out his powers on him and see if the dark type would crumble. He didn't get to enjoy pummeling him as Arceus came to his rescue. He never understood why Arceus was the only legendary, aside from Giratina who never interacted with him but still bared no malice towards him, whom ever showed kindness to him.

He was certain Arceus was still giving Thundurus a strict lecture about using him as a punching-bag when he slipped away. Otherwise he would've stopped him by now, trying to convince him to stay in his room to heal for a while before being on his way. Of course, a little while always meant a couple of hours before Arceus deemed him healthy enough to leave. Kind or not Darkrai still was quiet, and never really wanted to take pity from a god.

It was a little while before he felt someone place their hand/paw on his left shoulder. His body stiffened, ready to run with what strength he still had, when a soft, feminine voice stopped him. "Are you alright?" It,** her**, voice didn't hold any form of hatred that he had grown to accept hearing to. No, hers almost sounded caring, like she was actually concerned for him.

He grunted, not really wanting to use his voice. "…those are some nasty bruises you have. I have some medicine at my island that could help heal them faster." He only grunted again, slightly cringing as he moved his right arm to brush the Pokemon's hand away. He was only able to bend his arm halfway before hot, agonizing pain shot up his arm. A load groan escaped him as he fell to the ground on his knees, holding his arm like it was about to fall off, shutting his eyes tight and hoping the pain would go away soon.

"Oh my gosh!" Before he even knew it, he felt a pair of paws gently grab his arm, being careful not to cause more pain as he felt them examine his arm. "…it's broken in two different places." Holding back a grunt, he opened his eyes to meet lavender eyes looking back at him. "…did someone do this to you?" He didn't grunt or respond. Instead he was gawking. There floating in front of him was Cresselia, his counterpart. His mind went blank as he watched her examine his arm more. "…Thundurus did this didn't he? Always trying to show off his power. Why can't he ever use rocks or trees instead of Pokemon?" She went on muttering as she kept looking over his arm.

His mind slowly began to work again as he watched her. What was his counterpart doing here? Why didn't she just ignore him and leave? Was there some she wanted? Why did she even care for him? He really didn't really know her that well. "Why?"

He mentally jumped. Did he just say something? "Why what?" She asked, unaware that her counterpart had jumped a bit when he spoke. "…why are you helping me?" He watched her, noting how she hadn't slapped him yet for asking his question. "Because you need help." Her answer shocked him. "But why **are** you helping me?" "…because it's what I do."

Somehow, he felt a little disappointed in her answer. "Oh…" He started looking at the ground, finding it more interesting. "And…because I want to know you." That peaked his interest. He looked back up at her, seeing her eyes hold a certain wanting in them. "I…I know you're my counterpart, and I know about your ability, but I never acutely met you. I've only seen you from afar and only heard stories about how _evil_ you were and like to pick fights, but from what I kept seeing was you getting hurt or trying to avoid fighting." He let her words sink in, watching her as she talked to him like he was no different than her.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…I want to be your friend."

Silence.

"…What?" Cresselia rolled her eyes kindheartedly as she smiled, actually smiled, at him. "I said I want to be your friend." Silence again. He starred at her in disbelief. She wanted to be his friend? Her? Wanting to be friends? "…uh." "Ah! There you are Darkrai!"

Colorful words entered his mind as Arceus walked up to him from behind. "I was worried for a second that you might of le-! Oh, Cresselia, hello." Cresselia waved a little to the god. "Hello Arceus." "I didn't see you there. I hope you're doing alright." "I'm fine…but Darkrai isn't." "…oh?" "Thundurus broke his arm." There was a moment of silence before Arceus stomped one of his feet to the ground. "THUNDURUS! YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE DOUBLED!"

Both legendries shivered a bit. Arceus was very, very, _very_ scary when he was angry. "Cresselia, if you wouldn't mind, please take Darkrai to your home and try your best to heal him. _Someone_ needs to be _taught_ a lesson." He left stomping back the way he came. There was a moment of silence before Cresselia broke it. "Well, you heard what he said. Let's get you fixed up."

He didn't say anything, but nodded his head and let her help him up. "…sure." "Hum?" "I…I said sure. Y-you can be my friend." She looked at him a bit puzzled before smiling. "Okay."

She didn't know until Darkrai had told her that she was the first ever friend that he ever made. She felt sad for him, and started visiting him more often. And after 3 years of friendship, they finally said I love you on the exact day.

* * *

Darkrai mussed at the thought. Who would've thought that Cresselia would ever fall for him? He gazed at his mate. She was surrounded by Latias, Celebi, Mew and Meloetta. All of them were smiling at her and congratulating her. A little while earlier both he and Cresselia had told them of Cresselia's pregnancy. They had taken the news really well. Now they were taking turns trying to feel her abdomen. That's when Latias looked at him.

_Oh boy…_

He thought. She started floating over to him. When she was right in front of him, there was a moment of silence between before a she grind at him. She punched him slightly in the arm. "About time you made a move. I was almost started to think you guys wouldn't do some action." He grunted a bit. "Considering how you were the one who kept telling me not to make a move on her while we started going out?" She just smiled, chuckling a little. "I had to make sure you were still alright and my message clear."

He only shrugged his shoulders. "So, how long is she into her pregnancy?" "…I suspect she was a week on the fireworks show." She nodded her head. "So you think she's 3 week's pregnant?" She looked back at Cresselia. "Possibly." He starred at Cresselia, finding Meloetta surprised look amusing as she felt the soul signature of the child inside Cresselia. "Are you going to tell Arceus?"

"…later. I'll tell him the news after the meeting next week." "…alright. But nobody else is going to like this." "…" He hadn't thought of that. Telling the other legendries? How would he ever live with himself if the others were to attack her or hate her like they did with him? "…I'll think of something." "…I hope so."


	4. Daddy Arceus

Arceus groaned, feeling something crawl all over him on his back for the…100 time now? He didn't know, he lost count after so many times. "Little one." He groaned, feeling the movement on his back stop. "_Please_, go back to sleep." A few steady moments past before he groaned again, feeling that he was being ignored…again. He sighed, deciding whether or not he should see what was keeping the little one up and keeping him from getting any sleep. He began to get increasingly annoyed with the crawling on his back. Sighing in defeat, Arceus lifted his head off of his pillow/giant bed and gazed at his back.

There with its back turned on him, was a little black creature with small tuffs of white hair growing on top of its head which was surrounded by a red line that circled the neck. Its body had a little resemblance to an hourglass, and the bottom half looked like a torn miniskirt. "Little one." The creature responded, turning its head and looked at Arceus with bright neon blue eyes and a white rounded iris. Arceus was certain the iris would thin out when the little one got older and look more like cats eyes when matured. "Little one, please, it's past your bed time and I'm tiered. _Pllllleeeeaaasssseeee!_ Go back to sleep." It took all of his willpower not to yell at the child, having created the first legendaries in the beginning and known though experience of childcare that yelling at them only made things worse. "…" Sadly, it didn't work on this child. He groaned again as the child started crawling all over him again. "I swear, some part of me thinks you'll turn into the least sociable Darkrai when you grow up." The little Darkrai only responded by looking at him for a long moment as if he was studying him. He lifted his stubby little arms up, 3 finger hands/claws making grabbing motions at him

Arceus couldn't help but smile at the toddler. "But, you are cute." He leaned his head forward a bit, letting the little clawed hands explore his face. "3 months. 3 whole months you've been here." He mussed aloud, knowing the toddler could understand little to nothing of what he was saying. Arceus only chuckled slightly. "You're so curious, yet, so quiet. I wonder if you'll ever have a long conversation with anyone." The toddler just stared at him, then proceeded to poke him in the eye. "…alright mister, bedtime." The baby only cooed as Arceus proceeded in grabbing the toddler in the back gently and placing him next to his forelegs. "Goodnight, little nightmare maker." He whispered softly, laying his head beside the tiny legendary. No sooner had he said those words and closed his eyes, he was out like a light.

* * *

CRASH!

His eyes shot open. Arceus's head immediately shot upwards, scanning his camber before his eyes caught something in particular and gawked. Darkrai was clinging to a stone pedestal, his shadow legs were out and unsteady as he eyed the bits and pieces of a broken pottery on the marble stone floor. Arceus gawked before realizing something. "How in the universe did you get down from the bed and over there?" The bed was too high up for Darkrai to climb down safely, and the pedestal was pretty far from it too.

Before he could even get out of bed, Darkrai's grip on the pedestal slipped, sending the toddler tumbling backwards. "DARKRAI!" Arceus screamed, jumping off the bed, fearing that he would fall on the sharp pieces of broken pottery and get hurt. What happened next clearly surprised him. Instead of falling on to the broken pieces, Darkrai had retracted his legs and began floating unsteadily. Arceus watched in awe as the little nightmare-maker-to-be began hovering while wobbling a bit here and there over to him.

Soon, Darkrai was clinging to his front legs, looking up at him in wonder and curiosity. Arceus was lost of words. He had just witness the little Darkrai he had created hover over to him for the first time. And at a very young age, too. He cleared his head of the thought, though he was still joyful that Darkrai was learning fast, and looked down at the toddler with a scowl, one that wasn't mean but still a little stern. "Little one, I told you to-" His sentence was cut off when the toddler tried to float again but ended up toppling over on his back. A sharp cry of pain came out of him as Arceus immediately started picking the child up carefully.

"Ssh, ssh, it's alright, ssh." He whispered softly and slow, carrying the crying child back to the bed/giant pillow. Darkrai didn't stop crying however. He kept crying, clinging to Arceus with salty tears coming out of his eyes. Arceus racked his brain, trying to remember how he was able to calm a baby down the first time. Then it clicked. Lullabies. He had sung lullabies to calm them down. But it was such a long time ago since he sang any lullabies, and he didn't remember any songs…except for…

Darkrai's cries were getting louder and his face was turning red from all the screaming. "…this better work." Arceus started the first verse, keeping a slow, cool melody that was hopefully calming the child down. He pauses, gazing down at the toddler, wondering if the song worked. Darkrai was looking back up at him, blinking away the few tears in his neon eyes. He smirked and started the song again.

"The curtain call echoes, everyone won't stop applauding"  
"Let them echo more and more, please?"  
"The buzzer opening curtain rang and the curtain was raised"  
"It starts on the count of one, two, three"  
"When I went ahead the way shined by the spotlight"

"To the mysterious mansion",  
"I'll invite anyone "  
"You seem to have got lost"  
"Already the outside"  
"Is dark, so"  
"Till the light"  
"Is lit..."  
"We'll entertain you"  
"A big scene of tonight..."  
"Let's start it"  
"Now, that guy"  
"This guy, too!"  
"Even also a guy there? "

"All of us warm up"

"Go ahead! Crazy night, the curtain has been raised"  
"Warm up more and more!"  
"All we have to do is to perform according to the libretto"  
"Let's be fools without thinking!"  
"Going round and round, on the count of one, two, three, making others and myself drunk"  
"Let's live it up more and more"  
"Is something simple boring?"  
"Then, make it more crazy"  
"Ah, how should I deal with it?"

"What happened to it? "  
"It's a big trouble!"  
"Time seems..."  
"To have stopped..."  
"Where is that girl?"  
"Where's that girl~?"  
"Where's she gone?"  
"I don't remember when she's gone"  
"Even so"  
"The play"

"Must be continued..."

"Hey, it seems that the next page is missing...!"  
"That's a trouble!"  
"Oh, there, either?"  
"Here, too..."  
"Also there!"  
"Anywhere..."

"We can't find them...!"

"Search! The reason why Crazy night has gone crazy"  
"We can't go any further from here!"

"Disguise?"  
"Destruction?"  
"A bug?"  
"Striking!?"  
"Who" on the earth did it and "what for"?

"We'll go back on the count of three, two, one, and verify that It'll be better to be stumped about more and more"  
"We can't get it even if we think about it Will Today just continue again?"

"Is the stolen pages"  
"The scene someone unwanted?"  
"On the next page..."  
"Is it possible to find out who is the criminal...?  
"The Page of the future, how did the criminal know that?"  
"The one who can do it is...The criminal is you, right?"

"...found out"

"Crazy night, by using the key Warm up more and more"  
"All we have to do is to perform according to the title Why don't we be fools without thinking?"  
"Then! On the count of one, two, three, carve the pages! Let's destroy... more and more"  
"If you want to see the real End Make it go crazy m-m-moreover"

"Please give me back the real Crazy night "I'm sure, I'm sure it's not this"

"Are things which were performed according to the libretto Not always the only truths...? "  
"Is it all over? Crazy night, the curtain has fallen"

"Wait, wait, don't end "  
"To our regret... time is up!"  
"Again…see you tonight"  
"Again!?...why don't we go crazy tonight? Again...you can search it tonight"  
"Till the ending credits Fade away"

Arceus ended the song, looking down at his only audience. To his surprise, Darkrai was curled up and asleep. "…really? You just really don't know when to stop surprising me, do you?" The toddler just shifted a bit, snuggling closer to the god Pokemon before settling down again. "…I'll take that as a no." He sighed halfheartedly, laying his head down next to the toddler. "…good-night, my little Darkrai."

* * *

"Arceus? Arceus? Arceus? Arceus?" Darkrai kept repeating the gods name over and over again, snapping his fingers and poking his face a little didn't seem to break the god out of his daze either. After repeating Arceus's name for the 23 time, he simply gave up. "It's official. He's broken." Darkrai turned back to his loves gaze, seeing how she still looked a little worried.

"It's that bad?" Darkrai just shrugged his shoulders, floating back to Cresselia and pulling her into an embrace. "Eh, I've seen worse from him. He'll probably snap out of it soon." "How soon?" "Very soon." Both legendaries jumped, turning their heads around and find Arceus looking at them. Immediately, Darkrai pulled Cresselia behind him, trying to keep her safe from any harm Arceus might jump to. But Cresselia was pulled out of his grasp and far from him and powerful energy chains wrapped around him, preventing him from getting to Cresselia.

Cresselia was sure that she was in danger the moment she felt psychic energy pull her from Darkrai and in front of the god Pokemon. Every part of her shivered as she looked up at Arceus, shivering more when her eyes met a very cold glare from him. She was sure that Arceus was still using his power to keep her there as the god stepped off his throne and walking towards her. She took a quick glance over to Darkrai. He was struggling, fighting with all his might to get out of the chains, but proved to be useless.

Arceus didn't pay any attention to the dark legendary and instead focused on Cresselia's lower abdomen. There glowing just bellow her stomach, was small soul signature, presumably still in the early stages of development, sharing similar signatures to both legendaries before him. Yet, this one felt…off, somehow. It didn't feel like light like Cresselia's soul, but it didn't have the cold darkness like Darkrai's either. In fact it felt like…both. Almost like…

"ARCEUS, I SWEAR, IF YOU HURT HER I'LL BREAK OUT OF THESE CHAINS AND GIVE YOU THE WORST NIGHTMARE YOU EVER HAD!" _…oh boy._ Arceus sighed inwardly, shaking his head as he noticed Cresselia's surprised look. He was certain that she was thinking how crazy Darkrai was thinking of taking him on…but then again, he did have a bit of the god's power running in his veins. "Darkrai, as much as your threat is-" "I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOUR WORST FEARS COME TRUE AND ALL THE HORROR'S YOU COULD IMAGINE DOUBLED, NO, TRIPLED WHEN I-!"

Darkrai's yells of threats were cut short when Arceus summoned a psychic bubble around him, drowning out his threats on deaf ears. Arceus returned his gaze at the dream maker, seeing her startled face staring at her mate. "Forgive him. Darkrai's species tend to be protective of their mates and families. He'll cool down after a while." Cresselia snapped her gaze over to the alpha Pokemon.

She studied him for a moment before relaxing. He didn't seem to by angry, and he hadn't killed her yet. Those were probably good signs. Arceus smiled down at her, adding the extra reassurance and confidence to the mother to be. "I'm surprised you took the news well Arceus. Despite your earlier look." "My apologies. The news of your pregnancy is quite shocking."

Cresselia nodded.

The last few minutes went by with a friendly chatter between the lunar and alpha Pokemon before Arceus deemed it okay to let Darkrai out of his bubble prison. He was given a glare from the nightmare maker before he turned his attention to his mate. After a couple of minutes of reassuring Darkrai that she was alright, both he and Cresselia left after bidding goodbye.

Once he was alone, Arceus sighed happily and went back to his throne. "You never do stop surprising me my little one."


	5. Nightmares and Names

As far as Cresselia knew Darkrai, she had learned a lot of things about him. Like how he loved to tend gardens, cook, craft, even sing once or twice if he was in a very good mood. But the one thing she noticed about him was both surprising and a bit weird. Generally, she had never seen Darkrai sleep, then again she had. But only when he was extremely tired or hit with Hypnosis. She had considered asking him why, but went to asking Arceus instead as she thought asking him would be more appropriate to ask. Generally, from his information, Darkrai only slept once when the moon was full at night, considering it was the only night his nightmare abilities were at the weakest.

She would've asked why he only slept at that time if Darkrai hadn't been searching for her. But she was fine with that, as the rest of the day she had spent with him seemed to make up for it.

But now here she was, in her 11 week of pregnancy, hovering just outside Darkrai's cave on a full moon night, debating whether or not to go in knowing she would be disturbing his sleep. She respected his privacy, but…

A low growl emanated from her stomach, as well as a strong craving for something sour and sweet. She sighed, placing one of her paws against her abdomen, feeling a small, still a bit unnoticeable bump forming there. "Yes, I know you're hungry. But we can't just go and wake up your daddy, he's sleeping." Another growl came, a bit louder than last time. Cresselia smiled. She was almost certain it was saying, _so? We've visited daddy for a few nights now. He should know the drill by now!_

She laughed a bit, finding her imagination a bit funny. "Yes, but this is the only night your daddy is able to sleep." "Could sleep." Cresselia jumped, looking back at the cave as Darkrai's form came into view. "D-Darkrai! I! Well, we!" Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she fumbled with her words. "Cresselia, it's alright. I wasn't asleep yet." Darkrai stated calmly, floating over to his mate and nuzzled her right cheek affectionately. "…oh, well…good." She nuzzled back. "So, any reason why you're here? Is the little one keeping you up?" "What? No." **_Groooowwwwwllll_**_._ "…okay, maybe." Darkrai laughed a bit, pulling his mate close to him. "It's a bit of a snacker isn't it?"

"Well someone has to eat more than one meal now." Cresselia joked, brushing her face against his growth. "I just hope it doesn't happen like this every night. Food or not, I still need my beauty sleep." Darkrai laughed again, hugging her just a bit tighter. "Come on. I know a good spot where there's plenty of berries you can snack on."

* * *

Darkrai watched from a distance as Cresselia picked berries from their bush and pop them into her mouth, smiling away as her cravings were subsided. He watched her from a while before he started to feel his eyes grow heavy. _No, not now. Wait till Lia is done eating first before you start falling asleep._ Darkrai gazed up to the sky, captivated by the stars glistening in the black ovoid of space. He often wondered what was up there, far away from his home, out in the vast space just waiting to be found.

He was even more curious what was out there when Cresselia introduced him to that space alien…Demo…Derock…De…De…Dehawk…Deoxys! That was its…her name! Deoxys!

Deoxys, the pokemon from space. And very friendly too. It amazed Darkrai how she greeted him like they were old friends. She even hugged him! Hugged! Him! The nightmare pokemon! He assumed she was just being nice, but she just kept on surprising him. She talked with him, hanged with him, she even asked how his abilities worked with no fear in her voice or any thought of consequences in her mind! …Wired.

But then again, it was thanks to her that he was able to befriend Mewtwo. Who knew that cat, who could perform many things without a sweat, was too chicken to even talk to Deoxys? He didn't. And he didn't expect to be pulled into a closet by Mewtwo, asking him for help, which he did but was a little agitated at first.

The more Darkrai thought about it, the more tiered his body felt. Was he always this tiered? His mind couldn't process an answer. It was already slowing down to a point where it could barely even think anymore.

Before he even knew it, Darkrai was out like a light.

* * *

"RAI! Wake up! Wake up!" Cresselia didn't know what to think. One moment she was enjoying the sweat taste of Oran berry in her mouth, the next she was startled to hear her mate scream right behind her. She thought he was being attacked, but to her surprise he was on the ground, clutching his head like he was in agony and pain.

Now here she is, holding onto her mate while calling out his name, shaking him roughly in hopes of waking him up. "DARKRAI! WAKE UP!"

And just like that, Darkrai's eyes snapped open, giving out one final scream. "NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I SWEAR!" Silence greeted them. It was quiet as Cresselia starred at her mate, seeing the fear in his open wide eye and sweat dripping down his face. "…L…Lia?"

That was all she needed to hear from him to embrace him with a hug, crying out her eyes in relief. "OHDARKRAIIWASSOWORRIED!ITHOUGHTSOMETHINGBADHAPPENEDTOYOUWHENIHEAREDYOUSCREAM!I'MSOHAPPYTOKNOW THATYOU'REALRIGHT!" "Lia, Lia, slow down. You're going to choke on your own words." Slowly, Darkrai eased Cresselia to lie down next to him, rubbing her back gently while whispering soothing words to her.

30 minutes passed, and so did Cresselia's tears. "Rai…oh, Arceus I was so worried." "Ssh, it's alright. It's alright."

Cresselia laid her head on his growth, looking at him with dried up eyes. "Rai?" "Yes?" "W…why were you screaming in your sleep?" "…n-nothing." "…Rai." "…" "Darkrai. You can tell me. I'm right here for you." "…" "Darkrai-." "I killed you." That news shocked her. "Killed…me?" "…yes. In my…nightmare, I killed you and…our child. I-I didn't mean it. I-I mean I didn't see me kill you, i-it just, there was blood and your body and-." "Rai."

Cresselia placed a tentive paw on his face, smiling at in a calm manner. "It's alright. I'm right here…and so is it." Gently, she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her bump. Darkrai looked at her surprised before he relax, feeling the gentleness of his mate calm him.

"You know it might be early but what do you think we should name it?" Cresselia looked at Darkrai for a few steady moments, pondering. "…well, if we have a little Darkrai, I would want his name to be…Onyx." "And if it turns out to be a Cresselia?" Cresselia only smiled at him. "Then I want you to name it."

"…fair enough." Cresselia only smiled more, rubbing her cheek against his, which complied by giving her a kiss, making her blush and giggle.


End file.
